


Pocket John

by TheWallHadItComing233



Series: Omegle RPs [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, Phone Vibration, Pocket John, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallHadItComing233/pseuds/TheWallHadItComing233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on http://33.media.tumblr.com/72c7a6b0f27fcfc9fcebc3c3bcc64a1f/tumblr_inline_mm1dz4YGCz1qz4rgp.jpg</p></blockquote>





	Pocket John

Would you mind helping me with something? JW (Pocket John)

What is it? SH

Would you count for me? JW

Example. 1. JW

2\. JW

3\. Etc. JW

I'll tell you when to stop. JW

Okay then? Do you want me to count out loud? SH

No. On your phone. Text me. JW

One by one. JW

Alright.

1\. SH

2\. SH

3\. SH

4\. SH

5\. SH

6\. SH

7\. SH

8\. SH

9\. SH

11\. SH

12\. SH

13\. SH

Okay. Okay. Thank you. JW

 What was that all about? SH

 Just testing something. JW

 Mind telling me what it was you were testing? SH

 Not important. JW

 I need to grab a wipe. One moment. JW

 If it wasn't important, why'd you have me do it? SH

 And why do you need a wipe for it? SH

 [delay] Just an experiment. JW

 You started experimenting? SH

 Yes. It was just an experiment. It ended well. My hypothesis was correct. JW

 Oh? And what was this hypothesis of yours? SH

 Don't want to explain. JW

 Why not? I'll deduce it out of you eventually, anyway, so you may as well tell me. SH

 You'll have to deduce it then. JW

 In fact, I may be able to figure out what this experiment was just by your texts. SH

 How so? JW

 Well, you did have me text you numbers for probably no proper reason, causing your phone to go off at an alarmingly rapid rate. And, if I'm correct, your mobile is currently on vibrate, as I've not heard your ringtone once since we've begun texting. SH

 And then there was the thing with the wipes... SH

 Correct... JW

 John... Did you...? SH

 Did I what? JW

 [delay] Were you using your phone to gain sexual gratification? SH

 [no response]

 John? SH

 Maybe... JW

 If it's any consolation, I've absolutely no problem with the matter. SH

 It is a consolation. JW

 In fact, next time you do so, you could just tell me. I may be able to make it more... stimulating... SH

 How so...? JW

 Instead of just texting numbers and useless means of text, I could send sexually stimulating texts. If you'd want that. SH

 I'd have to shift a bit so I could read it, but... yes. JW

 Also, I'd like to watch next time. So both of us might get some means of gratification... SH

 If you wish... JW

 As long as I'm not making you uncomfortable. SH

 Not at all. I asked you for it. JW

 [delay] What does this say for our relationship? SH

 It doesn't have to say anything. JW

 Do you want it to, though? SH

 Sure. JW

 Alright. Good. SH

 I've been thinking of downloading an app that turns my phone onto constant vibration. JW

 That could work. Instead if having smaller vibrations that come in small patterns. SH

 It'd take me less time. JW

 Do you think it'd take even less time if I were there with you? SH

 Yes... JW

 I'd be watching as you thrusted into the vibration of your phone, desperate for more friction. I'd murmur encouragements into your ears softly, the sight making me even harder myself. It could be very good. SH

 You're getting me worked up, Sherlock... Keep going... JW

 I'd kiss the top of your head softly, watching in fascination as my own hand slid into my trousers, making me moan softly, just for you to hear. SH

 God, yes... Sherlock... JW

 Perhaps when I can see you're right at the edge of your orgasm, I'll lick softly along your skin. The accuracy of the location might be a bit off due to your size, but I suppose that's more distance covered for you. And while I do so, I'd listen intently at your small moans, every one bringing me closer to completion myself. SH

 [no response]

 Are you alright, John? SH

 Yes, just keep talking okay. Better yet, come in here. JW

 You're in your room, correct? SH

 Yes. JW

 Of course. I'll be there shortly. SH

 Sherlock stood from his position on the couch, trying his best to walk normally with the erection tenting rather obviously in his thin trousers. His feet carried him to John's room eagerly, and he shut the door behind him, finding John and taking in his appearance.

 John was sitting on his pillow, naked. He was straddling the edge of his mobile, flushed red. He looked up at Sherlock. "Hello," he said.

 "Hello," Sherlock practically groaned, throwing himself onto the bed (that was rather large for such a small man), nuzzling lightly into John's soft back. "God, you look..." He couldn't find the right words to describe John's completely disheveled state. Instead of finishing the sentence, he kissed John's blond hair softly.

 John shrugged his shoulders up and pushed into the kiss. He turned to gently peck one of Sherlock lips. He blushed even darker as Sherlock's eyes ran over his body. "Thank you," he whispered. He looked into Sherlock's eyes, his own a bit dark with lust. "I got the app."

 The small kiss sent a small shiver down Sherlock's spine, his own lust-darkened eyes staring into John's. "Turn it on," he replied, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head, exposing his pale chest. He laid himself onto his back, re-locking his eyes with John's.

 John got off his mobile and unlocked his phone. He activated the app and locked it again, shivering as he straddled it again. His eyes went wide. "S-Sherlock," he said. He slid the phone between his legs, rubbing his cock with it. "God, Sherlock!"

 A hand flew to Sherlock's trousers, desperately struggling to free his own cock, striking it lightly as his eyes followed the stuttering movements of John's hips. "John, you look so amazing. So flushed and desperately hard..." He moaned and kissed the smaller man's forehead as his hand moved faster.

 John whimpered as he felt the rubbing. "S-Sherlock," he moaned, stuttering over himself. His face contorted as he rutted against his phone, and he panted. "God!"

 "Beautiful," Sherlock murmured softly before kissing down John's small back briefly, thrusting up into his hand. "You're close. I can see it." He paused to moan slightly, nipping at John's shoulder. "Come for me, John. I want to see you."

 John panted heavily. "Yes... Yes... Oh, God, yes..." he murmured, wincing as the large teeth grazed his shoulder. "Please..." His voice was quiet and wrecked with lust as he came, the vibrations pushing him over the edge.

 The sight was enough to make Sherlock arch into his hand and moan a rather loud, "John!" as he came himself, painting his hand and stomach white. He panted to regain his breath, head turned to stare at John's soft, small form absentmindedly. "That was... amazing..."

 John crawled off his still-buzzing phone and climbed up into Sherlock's lap. He licked one of the globs of cum on Sherlock's stomach.

 Sherlock practically purred under John's tongue, smiling at him from his pillow (that he just noticed was vibrating right beside his head). He didn't know exactly what he should say about that encounter, as he'd never watched a small person rut against the edge of their phone until they came, but nevertheless, he smiled fondly at the man on his stomach.

 John stood with his arms extended up. "Want to kiss you!" he said, jumping a bit.

 Containing what would've been a rather goofy smile (as well as a giggle), Sherlock tenderly picked John up and placed him on his collarbones.

 John laughed too, giving Sherlock a little peck on his lower lip, before walking to sit down in the indent in Sherlock collarbone. "Thank you," he said, smiling.

 "It was my pleasure, John," Sherlock replied, smiling at the man's cuteness. His index finger moved to ruffle through John's short blond hair while he stared up at the ceiling.

 "Mmm," John replied. "Now... Um... I should get off of you. If we fall asleep, you might crush me." He bit his lip and looked up at Sherlock.

 "Right." Sherlock took John into both hands and rolled over placing John against the pillow beside his face while turning the man's phone off to stop the vibration.

 "No, wait, wait!" John said as Sherlock laid down. He went to cuddle in Sherlock's hair with a giggle. "Wanna stay here."

 Sherlock looked up in John's direction, a grin forming in his lips. "Okay then. Sleep well, John," he yawned out. "I love you," escaped his lips before he could stop the words, but he was half-asleep already.

 John blushed. "I-I... I love you too, Sherlock," he said, cuddling into Sherlock's hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://33.media.tumblr.com/72c7a6b0f27fcfc9fcebc3c3bcc64a1f/tumblr_inline_mm1dz4YGCz1qz4rgp.jpg


End file.
